


Oh, He Give It To Me

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ariana Grande is basically a character in this, Consensual Drunk Canoodling, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, House Party, Lapdance, M/M, Public Sex, She blesses their relationship, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: “Up to no good?” Tobio asked, thumbing at the glitter on Hinata's cheek before returning his hands to his waist.“Now that you’re here, maybe,” Shouyou said without missing a beat.





	Oh, He Give It To Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 15: Lapdances**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy a FIVE (+) SHOT HINATA in an established KageHina, set a couple months in the future of [Keep Your Eyes On Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10953585), a WIP in my [Queer Resource Center AU](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/tagged/qrc) (everyone’s gay and in college). This can be totally read as a one-shot, though!

The party at Kuroo’s house was in full swing when Tobio got there. Kegs and jell-o shots and plain bad liquor littered every free surface not occupied by solo cups or spills or chips or stranger’s asses as they sat on the counters and drank in the kitchen. The hallway was much the same, except there was less surfaces to set drinks, so, obviously there were more spills.

By the time Tobio found a good place to sip at his jack and coke—just minutes—the party was _beyond_ full swing. Music thumping, people sloppy-drunk already at nine in the evening (Noya), making out (Yachi and Shimizu) or grinding to the music (Suga and Daichi), and barely any room to breathe, let alone move. Tobio found the living room to be the easiest place for him, lit only by black lights and lamps doused with scarves, less densely crowded but closer to the subwoofer, pop hits blasting out of the speakers and trembling across the floor into Tobio’s shoes as he leaned on the arm of a couch, searching the crowd.

Hinata was here somewhere, if his emoji-filled, typo-ridden texts were any indication. Nearly twenty of them, or more, had popped up on his phone when he turned it on after his last match earlier.

 **Hinata:** Tobiiiiii r u winning????????  
**Hinata:** So exited to see u :D  
**Hinata:** Been thinkin bout u alllll monring!!!!!

 **Hinata:** :( english class is so much worse without u i had to read apoem in  
**Hinata:** Front of everybody  
**Hinata:** On sedcond thought i wouldnt want u to see that u would make fun of me

 **Hinata:** Y u gotta go to all day tournaments  
**Hinata:** I miss ur face :3

 **Hinata:** Come to Kuroo and Yaku’s house tonight t here’s abig party!!!!  
**Hinata:** We cn celebrate ;P  
**Hinata:** I kno u won i like can feel it. U always do ur amazingggg

And so on.

Tobio always pretended to be exasperated by Hinata’s overbearing affection, but deep down it was something grounding, comforting even, to have as a constant. He thought Hinata knew that by now, hoped at least he’d whispered it enough times when they were alone in bed, or sitting quietly in the grass on the quad pretending to study but really Tobio was just staring at the sunlight glinting in Hinata’s hair.

Tobio had tried to call as soon as he got to his seat on the bus, freshly showered and still jittery from their wins at the tournament. They’d qualified for regionals, just barely, but still. It felt good. Once he dialed and smashed his phone to his cheek, leaning against the window so he could pay his best attention to Hinata’s voice, so he could tell him all about the gameplay that Hinata still had no real grasp on but was always willing to listen to, someone else had picked up.

“Tadashi speaking, my roommate is currently balls deep in a four loko and is doing his hair. How may I help you?”

Nearly spluttering, Tobio had asked, “Do you always say shit like that before you know who’s calling?”

“Kageyama, Shouyou has caller ID just like the rest of the world with smartphones,” Yamaguchi had said with a teasing laugh. “And we’ve met at least once. Plus I’m _slightly_ buzzed so I don’t care?”

“Right,” Tobio had muttered, fighting a blush. “Tell him I called. And tell him I need Kuroo’s address.”

He had heard Yamaguchi call over the music playing in their dorm room, “Your boyfriend is calling, Shou. He’s coming to the party!” to Hinata, who in Tobio’s mind’s eye was biting his lip as he ran fingers through his hair, trying to find the perfect just-rolled-out-of-bed-with-a-sex-god look, grabbing at his drink every now and then as he moved to the music. Hinata’s voice had echoed a little when he cried out and yelled, “Boyfriend!!!”

“It’s the house on the road behind the music building,” Yamaguchi had continued. “Has a nasty red sofa on the lawn so you can’t miss it. Tsukki will be DJing, like, right in the front window in case you like, get lost or whatever."

Tobio snorted, “I won’t. But thanks.”

He _had_ gotten lost, but only for a millisecond. He should’ve known there’d be multiple houses with creepy couches on their front lawns, this close to a college campus.

Tobio sipped at his drink and rolled his shoulders into the burn of the whiskey. Hinata, wherever he was in this house, had to be drunk by this point. ‘Smoochy,’ even, in Suga’s words. He was just affectionate with everyone, although less so ever since he and Tobio had started dating. He liked being around lots of people, talking to them and giving and getting attention. He was just like that. He was a partier, and Tobio was pretty okay with it, considering it was how they’d gotten together, at that dance party in first semester after he’d transferred here. Tobio had taken a chance and shown up even though it was terrifying, and it had worked out sort of, at first, but got better and better once the initial, complete and inarguably terrible miscommunication was out of the way. At least it had been short, the moment where Tobio realized Hinata was _really_ not on the same page. They’d worked it out eventually, and after that, things were kind of… great.

According to sources, Hinata had toned his partying down a little after they got together, too, but whenever Tobio asked about it after begging off another party so they could watch a movie together, do something alone, Hinata always said, “I know you aren’t that into the drinking and partying and stuff.” Tobio hoped it was that he didn’t need to do it as often, now they’d found each other, but didn’t press the issue. Hinata always seemed kind of… glowingly happy even if he wasn’t doing keg stands and chatting with strangers. Just being with Tobio.

“Tobio!” someone gasped loudly, and Tobio quickly set his drink down on an end table nearby before he was nearly tackled by a whirl of orange.

“Hey,” Tobio said into fluffy hair. He squeezed at Hinata’s waist and swept up his back with his hands, taking in the scent of his cologne, the rum he’d been drinking.

Hinata pulled away from him and moved his hands over Tobio’s chest until his fingers rested on Tobio’s collarbone. “Hi, boyfriend,” Hinata said with a cheeky smile. His eyes were bright, if glassy, and his face was flushed pink. He had a little glitter on his cheekbone, and Tobio smirked.

“Up to no good?” Tobio asked, thumbing at the glitter before returning his hands to Hinata’s waist.

“Now that you’re here, maybe,” Shouyou said without missing a beat. “Gosh, you’re perfect,” he added with another sweep of his palms, like he’d forgotten what Tobio looked like in his absence. “Still wearing your stupid gym shorts—this is a party, Tobio, not a locker room!”

Tobio rolled his eyes, mouth twitching. “You’re fucking relentless. I just got back to campus!” he sniped. “And I wanted to see you more than I wanted to put on jeans.”

Hinata bounced a little on his toes. When he was this drunk he couldn’t truly act coy or mean even if at first his words seemed like it. His real feelings were written all over his face, in the pleased curve of his grin. It was the best part about Shouyou when he’d had a bit to drink.

“Mm, it’s okay I guess. At least these shorts leave a _lot_ less to the imagination,” he teased, hand slipping down to squeeze Tobio’s ass.

Tobio grunted, mouth falling open a little.

“Did you win all your games?” Hinata asked, fingers playing at the top of Tobio’s thigh just under his ass. Tobio swallowed.

“It was close in all our afternoon matches,” Tobio said, squeezed Hinata’s arms, his waist. “But, yeah. We’re going to regionals.”

“Lemme kiss you, baby,” Hinata said next, which really made Tobio rethink which part was best about his drunk boyfriend. “You’re amazing.”

He tasted as strong as his last drink, and Tobio felt dizzy the moment their tongues touched, swept against each other in a slow tease before Hinata sucked at his bottom lip and moved his hand into Tobio’s hair, fingers tangling and tugging and making Tobio’s heart skip a beat. Around them the party seemed to pick up with the first chorus of the next song on Tsukishima’s playlist. More people moved into the cleared out area for dancing, drinks sloshing out of cups and hands reaching for each other, but Tobio barely noticed. Hinata, whether or not he’d had a few, was… pretty distracting.

In their dark corner on the edge of the couch, it didn’t seem to matter so much that Tobio’s heart was picking up, like it always did, when Hinata pulled him in and tried his best to plaster himself to Tobio’s front until they weren’t sure where Tobio ended and Hinata began, even though their clothes. When their lips touched, when Hinata smiled and slipped his tongue over the seam of Tobio’s lips, it felt like the first time. Hinata moved his hips to the beat almost unconsciously, smiling when Tobio’s arms wrapped further around him, making sure when he moved, he moved against him.

Then, Hinata moved back, and _shoved_ him.

Tobio landed on his ass—thankfully on the couch cushion and not the floor, although his breath gusted out of him just the same—and gaped at Hinata as he pressed the heels of his palms into his shoulders and slowly straddled him.

“Shouyou—”

“You know what winners get?” Hinata said, tilting his head down until their lips brushed again. His hands moved into Tobio’s hair. He leaned up and rolled his hips as the music shook from the speakers, and Tobio reflexively grabbed him, fingers digging into the meat of his ass through his tight jeans.

“Wha—I didn’t get a medal.”

“Shut up,” Hinata laughed, lowering until he was flush against the tops of Tobio’s thighs, like when they’d fucked the other night in Tobio’s desk chair. Another time they were supposed to be studying but ended up coming their brains out after a really, really good few minutes. “Winners get rewards.”

Tobio flexed his hands on an inhale. He looked up at Hinata, who was smiling but whose eyes were dark.

Hinata popped his hips then, startling Tobio and making him grunt, and held him by the back of the neck as he leaned back and writhed in his lap to the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8v-e05cufw). Tobio’s mouth fell open as Hinata screwed down onto him, oversensitized by the rough scraping of the beat that skidded across their skin, breath stolen by the play of Hinata’s chest and abs through his thin, tight purple tee.

Hinata traced his fingernails against Tobio’s scalp, mussing his hair, as he leaned back in and rubbed his body against Tobio’s abs, twisting and showing off over him.

It didn’t take long for Tobio to tent his shorts, even here in the crowded living room at this party where he hardly knew anyone. Hinata was like that. He had that effect—erasing everything else until it was just them, just their heavy breaths and the music and Hinata’s burning amber eyes.

And his shiny mouth, lips that caught on Tobio’s ear and made him slam his eyes shut, widening his hips to angle himself against Hinata.

“Feel good, baby?” he husked as he moved, thighs flexing.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Tobio gasped.

“Tobio. I can feel you,” Hinata added, voice amused, but a little caught up in it too.

Tobio swept his hands up Hinata’s body and then down his front as Hinata arched back again, his ass _snug_ against Tobio’s dick through their clothes. He pressed his palm to the front of Hinata’s jeans, and felt him, half-hard already. Hinata liked being watched like this, he liked the effect he had on Tobio. He liked it too much, probably, but you wouldn’t ever hear Tobio complaining.

Hinata’s eyes fell closed for a moment with the press of Tobio’s fingers and he faltered between beats. But then, when he opened his eyes again, his gaze held Tobio in place.

If he was determined before, he was ruthless now, sliding his knees wide and rotating his hips over Tobio, holding him by the hair and hovering his lips _so_ close it was torture. Again, he moved back and dragged his fingers down Tobio’s stomach, making him twitch, palming him at his hips and teasing at the meeting his thighs but not where Tobio needed it, before he arched his back all the way until he was stretched out over Tobio’s knees, head tilted back toward the floor. Tobio clenched his hands in Hinata’s thighs, leaking in his shorts, as Hinata rolled his body.

Knees trapping Tobio’s ribs in a vice, Hinata rose back up and grabbed Tobio’s jaw with quick fingers. He whispered the lyrics of the song as he ground down hard on Tobio’s dick.

“Shou,” Tobio moaned, grabbing a fistful of the back of Hinata’s shirt and pulling it tight across his chest. “You’re gonna make me—”

“Good,” Hinata growled, and pressed down onto him, dragging himself along Tobio’s dick. He tilted Tobio’s mouth open and licked into it as he popped his hips again and again, and Tobio’s whole body _shook._

The song flowed into the next one, more upbeat and drawing out some excited yells from the people around them, and Tobio held Hinata tight against him, face hidden in his neck as he came hard in his shorts.

Hinata’s breath was ragged when Tobio finally let him go, and he dizzily climbed off of him only to yank him up so they were close again. Tobio’s legs felt like those shaky jell-o shots in the kitchen, but he moved determinedly forward into Hinata’s space to kiss him.

“You’re a demon,” he said, ragged, and Hinata didn’t even bother to smile, just stood on his tip-toes to bite at his lips.

After he’d thoroughly bruised Tobio’s mouth, after he’d pressed his own hard-on to Tobio’s thigh with a shuddering moan that barely carried over the music, Hinata whispered, “You—you love it.”

Tobio looked down at Hinata, at the glitter still stuck to his cheekbone, at his pretty bright eyes, at his fingers gently tugging at Tobio’s tee over his ribs.

“Yeah, I do,” he murmured.

Biting his lip, Hinata smiled. One of those softer ones he could never hide at times like this.

Tobio pulled Hinata’s fingers from his shirt and locked them in his, then led him back through the crowd, home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! Comments & kudos are appreciated.
> 
> If you're interested in this universe, I also wrote a [DaiSuga](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12688008) fic!
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
